The Adventures Of Suicide Sprinkles!
by The Elegant Princess K
Summary: My Little Pony meets your Lord and Savior Princess K's twisted and demented mind.All you need to know is theres an emo unicorn, a cabaret club, and Lickity Split's death. Rated T for some language and beacuse Lickity Splits death is kinda gross...tee hee


_**Disclamier: **__I do not in any way,shape or form own My Little Pony! I wish I would be changes......so many changes......Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

**The Adventures of SuicideSprinkles! Ch.1: Collision**

"Here you go,two ButterScotch will be eight carrots please."

BarBreeze pony pushed the two beverages over to the now grown up Lickity Split and Shady. The blueish-gray pony gave the blonde-haired pony a curious look. Unlike the somewhat younger lavender Lickity Spilt, Shady hardly ever drank, espically since the incident three years ago at the Flower Cafe Poetry a nutshell, Gusty made some rum cake which the clusmy Shady instantly fell in love with.

The Ponies of DreamCastle learned something very,very important that day: Shady had a very low alcohol tolerance.

That my friends, was the day GlassBones Pony died.

"Hey...Shade...you doing ok," BarBreeze asked, a sliver of concern in his voice.

Shady took the ButterScotch slowly and took a drink, then shook her head.

"It's nothing BarBreeze, don't worry about it," Shady said in a solemn tone.

BarBreeze tilted his head to the side and snorted,"Well it's obviously something considering it's making you miserable."

Shady lowered her head adverting her gaze, eyes burning from holding back the tears. BarBreeze frowned and made a worried, sympathetic whinney most of the ponies, he was very compassionate and sensitive towards the feelings of others.

Some ponies weren't though. Introducing. . .Lickity Split or as you will all come to know her as BitchyPie Pony!

"She's just depresed cuz her pussy-of-a-boyfriend Glitterhooves died two years ago in the great Schmoozing," Lickity Split bluntly stated.

BarBreeze glared at the annoying slut-pony for a second, then twisted his head around back to the now weeping Shady.

"I'm really sorry to hear about...Glitterhoove's death.I started living here a year after the Great Schmoozing, but I've heard it was pretty bad.I'm deeply sorry for your lost."Then he added in a more cheerful voice,"It probably won't make you feel any better, but consider your drinks free of charge!"

Lickity Split lounged over the counter towards BarBreeze. "Wheee!Thank you BarBreeze," she squealed in that God annoying way she talks.

Thankfully, before she could make it across the counter to hug him with her gross and possibly horse STD infected body, BarBreeze punched her back in the face with his perwinkle hoof.

"Talk to the hoof, bitch!"

Shady laughed at the whore-biscuit's anguish.

"What I meant to say, Lickity Split, your paying for both yours **AND** Shady's drink...and that guy over there's too," BarBreeze cynically said, pointing over to the table where ChronicAlcoholism Pony was sitting.

Then the front door of the bar opened and a unicorn-pony steped inside. She was a dark cerurlean color with black hair with pink streaks in it, black-and-pink striped leg warmer/stocking things on her right foreleg and left hindleg, and her thigh symbol was that of a cute,colorful cupcake...with a noose around it's neck, being hunged.

"Welcome to the HorseShoe Cabaret," BarBreeze said, greeting to newcomer.

_( __**Princess K: **__By the way, this is kind of off topic and you don't have to read this but, didn't they actually __**HAVE**__ Cabaret Clubs in the original My Little Pony cartoon? I might just be rememebering what I want to, but I swear there were!)_

The dark horned pony didn't reply. Instead she just sulked over to the bar counter and sat down next to Lickity Split's bar stool. The three other ponies eyed her expectingly at her.

"...are you ok," BarBreeze asked quietly.

"...yeah...I'm fine," she repied in a soft, polite tone.

" I don't believe I've seen you around the DreamCastle, are you new here?"

The darker of the four ponies nodded,"...yeah. I was kicked out of my old ...appletini please?"

"Right away Miss," BarBreeze said, turning to fix the gloomy unicorn her drink.

Unfortunatly for everyone, Lickity Split regained her consciousness. ...Yay?

"Why did they kick you out? Were you too depressing for them," said the Bitchy Pony of them All.

The dark blue pony stared at the vinerial diseased pony,"...Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'!? Either you did or you didn't!Just answer the damned questi-," Lickity Split stoped halfway through her rant because the emo unicorn was pointing her horn at Lickity Split's forehead.

She lightly poked the skin between lavender harlott's eyes.

Lickity Split just stared back at her, dumbstruck from what happened.

"...And what the hell was that for!?!?Honestly!You emo ponies are always so-"

Lickity Split started to cough uncontrollably. Yep, the hoe pony started coughing up saliva, felm, and small trails of vomit trickled out the sides of her long after, this foamy substance started coming out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Then she fell to the floor and started to convulse violently and uttered a few audiable words.

"Wi-with my....Last breath....I...C-curse Chris Chastain!!"

"And your Appletini is done," BarBreeze saidturning around holding the drink in his hoof somehow," En...joy?"

He stood silently and watched Lickity Split rolling around on the floor in her own bodily fluids like that scene from The Exorcist, except since it was Lickity Split it was utterly hilarious. Then he looked at the unicorn, his facial expression asking for an explanation.

"...What?I was just answering her aren't mad, are you," she asked nonchalantly.

BarBreeze looked back at the dying prostitute pony on the floor and said," Not , just for this, all your drinks here are free. Miss....what's your name?"

"Suicide Sprinkles," she answered.

"Suicide Sprinkles...this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_And that is how Suicide Sprinkles came to be living in DreamCastle!_

_Tune in next week for another exciting installment of....this. _


End file.
